wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 6, 2016 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The September 6, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 6, 2016 at the Pinnacle Bank Arena in Lincoln, Nebraska. Episode summary A melee broke out during Daniel Bryan’s SmackDown Women’s Championship forum SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan held a forum ahead of Sunday’s Six-Pack Elimination Challenge for the first-ever SmackDown Women’s Championship. Every competitor was on edge with the huge matchup now firmly looming over all of their heads. Eventually and inevitably, chaos broke out between the six trailblazers when Carmella, Natalya and Alexa Bliss surrounded Becky Lynch in the ring, drawing Naomi and Nikki Bella to come to her aid. Backlash had come early — both figuratively and literally — and the women doubled-down on their outburst, with a Six-Women Tag Team Match looming later in the evening. Apollo Crews vs The Miz In a huge rematch from SummerSlam, The Miz squared off with Apollo Crews of two Superstars with something to prove in a classic exhibition marred by interference. That’s a common occurrence, right? Miz and Crews picked up right where they left off at SummerSlam, with both not only competing tactically, but also looking for high-impact maneuvers that could help them pull ahead the other. Issues were complicated, however, when Dolph Ziggler, Miz’s No. 1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship at Backlash, got up from the announcer’s table — where he had been stationed during the contest — after The A-Lister incited him with a shove. Ultimately, though, all Ziggler did was hand the titleholder some momentum, as Miz turned the tables and used Ziggler as a distraction for Crews, helping him secure the victory with the Skull-Crushing Finale. After the match, Ziggler was fuming in the ring and standing over Miz’s Intercontinental Championship. The Showoff prompted the champion to come in the ring and take it, but Miz declined and instead had his lovely wife Maryse go in the ring and retrieve, prompting the ire of Ziggler. Cowardly? Nah, smart. Nikki Bella, Becky Lynch & Naomi vs Natalya, Alexa Bliss & Carmella Throughout history there have been many unlikely pairs — Floyd Mayweather and Justin Bieber, Hamilton and Broadway, and now, especially with the SmackDown Women’s Championship Six-Pack Challenge looming, these two teams of three comprised of the SmackDown LIVE Women’s division. The action was just as manic as it was earlier in the night with all six women wanting to both secure the win for their team and gain any possible advantage they could over the other five heading into the championship opportunity on Sunday. In the end, Carmella yet again dropped Nikki Bella, taking advantage of the frenzy to defeat Bella with the Code of Silence. Results * Singles Match: The Miz (w/ Maryse) defeated Apollo Crews * 6-Women Tag Team Match: '''Natalya, Carmella & Alexa Bliss defeated Becky Lynch, Naomi & Nikki Bella by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Interviewers: Renee Young & Charly Caruso Media Category:SmackDown episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Maryse Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Carmella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes